


Booty Call

by sinfulslasher (Gaby)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Impala, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short Shorts, ballplay, bottom!Jensen, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby/pseuds/sinfulslasher
Summary: Jensen's wearing his short shorts again. Jared approves.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somersault_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts).



> **Notes:** Written as a fill for Somersault's prompt _Halloween party in the bunker. Jensen can't be bothered to go shopping for the right costume, so he snags the booty shorts from the Baby episode, pulls a tight wife beater over his head and pushes some sunglasses onto his nose._  
>  Jared hates Jensen because now that Jensen is running around in those booty shorts he has to try to hide his boner all evening. At one point he snaps and drags Jensen to the garage where he wants to fuck Jensen on the hood of the car.  
> Problem is 'Dean' loves that car and he gave her a good waxing. She is slippery as fuck and they keep sliding off. They finally move it to the backseat. at j2_crack's Halloween Comment Meme.  
> Since it's her birthday and I kinda-sorta implied I might write it if she prompted it, I figured I'd better get some words on paper (so to speak). Bonus bottom!Jensen, balls, ass play and more balls, just for the birthday girl!  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, never were, never will be, gosh darn it!  
>  Jared and Jensen belong to themselves. The depiction of them as characters in this story has nothing to do with the actual persons. No disrespect is intended.

You really shouldn't have pulled that last prank on the wardrobe ladies, Jared thought glumly to himself as he stared at the Halloween costume that wardrobe had left in his trailer.

Puffy, gauzy, white harem pants, a gold-embroidered vest that barely covered his pecs and curly shoes that put Aladdin to shame.

So unless he decided to go as Sam Winchester, Jared was going to have to man up and dress like a damn harem boy.

Jared scowled, cursed under his breath, and then decided to take it all in stride. Wear the costume with pride and dignity. Have the last laugh. Don't give them reason to make fun of you.

He nodded to himself, gave himself a quick pep talk, and then put on his costume.

If they made him wear a harem boy outfit, what did wardrobe put in Jensen's trailer? Not to mention Misha's or Mark's...

Jared grinned to himself at the mere thought of the ridiculous costumes his costars were wearing...until he entered stage 1 where the Supernatural Halloween Party was in full swing, and he saw Jensen.

Wearing the infamous short shorts from the episode Baby. 

And a very tight white undershirt. 

And aviators.

Jared's hands flew in front of his crotch to hide his sudden erection. He realized that the puffy pants at least gave his dick enough room - if he was careful, there wouldn't even be any obvious tenting going on.

Unfortunately, Jensen saw the awkward way Jared was standing and, judging by his smirk, immediately knew what was going on.

Jared raised his chin defiantly and marched over to his friend. "Did wardrobe give you this?" he asked, indicating Jensen's clothing.

"What? No. That was my choice. Why? That their pick for you?" Jensen's smirk widened and he slurped on some bright orange concoction through a twisty straw.

It looked vaguely sexual. 

Jared groaned.

"You havin' a problem there, Jare?"

"I hate you."

In response, Jensen licked the straw and then sucked on it suggestively.

Jared groaned again and gave him a shove. "Garage set in five minutes. Don't be late." 

"Whatever you say, Aladdin."

*****

It was the longest five minutes in Jared's life. 

Jensen was suddenly gone - Jared hoped he had actually walked to the garage set - and Jared tried his best to keep some small talk going with crew members, though he honestly would not be able to recall what they had talked about. His thoughts were all focused on Jensen and Jensen's ass in his extremely tight and extremely short booty shorts. 

Damn the man.

Once the five minutes were over, Jared excused himself and made his way to stage 2, where they had shot a scene in the bunker's garage just a few hours ago. The stage was dark and quiet, with only one lamp shining on Baby. The car was parked in the middle of the garage, gleaming in the light, looking beautiful as always.

The fact that Jensen was leaning casually against her hood made Baby look even more beautiful.

Jared just stopped in his tracks and stared, looking his fill.

Jensen spread his arms as if to say, "Okay, I'm here. Now what?"

But Jared just continued to ogle. "Damn," he muttered, adjusting his erection.

Jensen grinned knowingly, spread his legs almost lewdly, and then began to fellate his twisty straw.

Jared was on him a split second later, invading his personal space, his hands roaming Jensen's naked arms and down his chest. "Seriously, dude. Holy shit." He could see his own reflection in Jensen's aviators, could see the desperation written all over his face. He loved and hated the fact that he couldn't see Jensen's eyes. "What the hell kind of costume is that anyway? What're you supposed to be?"

Jensen shrugged. "Sexy badass motherfucker?" he suggested.

Jared made a soft, strangled noise in the back of his throat. "That you are," he finally managed to press out and then dove in for a passionate kiss.

Jensen had the presence of mind to put down his drink before he accidentally spilled it and messed up the set. With both hands now free, he grabbed Jared's shoulders and pulled him closer, in between the V of his legs, and let his tongue duel with Jared's.

Their make-out session was heated, almost violent, and they only stopped kissing and nipping when they had to come up for air.

"So, what's your story?" Jensen asked, completely out of breath. He pushed the aviators down until they perched on the tip of his nose. He gave Jared a quick once-over. "Aladdin? Harem boy? Ali Baba?"

"Dude, you seriously wanna discuss costumes? _Now?_?"

Jensen smirked and shrugged. "Thought you might be a genie." He reached down and kneaded Jared's rock-hard dick with one hand. "Just gotta rub you the right way and Little Jared shows up..." he growled with a deep voice.

"Not so little," Jared growled back and pushed against Jensen until they were lying across Baby's hood. Jensen spread his legs even more, lifting his feet off the floor to give Jared more room, and wrapped his arms around the wide shoulders, holding on tight as Jared swooped in for another passionate kiss.

They began to hump each other, rubbing their dicks together, and Jared reached down with one hand, trying to push it inside the tight shorts to grab Jensen's naked ass.

And Jensen suddenly slid out from under Jared, who barely managed to grab Jensen's hips and pull him back up and into position. "What the hell, dude?"

Jensen shrugged helplessly. "Baby's slippery." He wiggled a little to prove his point, and promptly slid down the hood again.

"Dean shouldn't have waxed her so much," Jared muttered with an eyeroll. He pushed Jensen back across the hood, placed a proprietary hand in the middle of Jensen's chest to keep him in place, and used his other hand to undo the ridiculously short shorts.

"Then Jared shouldn't have kept screwing up Sam's lines," Jensen shot back. They had actually needed an unusual number of takes to get the scene filmed, mostly because Jared kept flubbing his lines. And Jensen had, of course, dutifully continued waxing Baby's hood, as was stated in the script.

"Well, Jared got distracted by Dean's damn shorts." He glared at Jensen for a moment before deftly pulling the shorts down the beloved bow legs. His eyebrows shot up. "Goin' commando, Ackles?"

"You complainin', Padalecki?"

Jared grinned broadly. "Hell, no." He dove in for another kiss, one hand trying to grab on to Jensen's short hair while his other hand was busy jerking Jensen's cock and playing with his balls.

With no third hand to hold him in place, Jensen began to slip down the hood again.

"Damn it!"

Jensen laughed at the frustrated look on Jared's face. "Wait. How's that?" He pushed to his feet, turned around, and then draped himself across Baby's hood, with his legs spread and his ass in the air.

Jared stared and made a strangled noise.

In response, Jensen just wiggled his ass teasingly.

A second later, Jared was on his knees behind Jensen, used both hands to spread the ass cheeks, and licked up and down the cleft. Then he moved lower to lick and suck on Jensen's balls, leaving them wet and shiny, before going back to worshipping the ass.

When Jared finally pushed the tip of his tongue inside Jensen, he discovered something surprising but definitely not unwelcome. "You prepped yourself?" he asked, licking traces of flavored lube off his lips. "Felt pretty sure of yourself, huh?"

Jensen chuckled. "Felt pretty sure you're a horn dog." He waved his ass invitingly. "You gonna do something about it?"

"Hell yeah." With one last nip to one ass cheek, Jared stood up, pushed down the damn harem pants just enough to free his erection, and shoved it into his lover.

Or tried to, at least, but Jensen inadvertently slid down Baby's hood again.

"Okay, that's it," Jared declared in a voice that brooked no argument. "Backseat."

Jensen raised one eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Unless you waxed there, too?" Jared asked sarcastically.

Jensen just snorted at that and sauntered - provocatively slowly, in Jared's opinion - to Baby's back door and opened it. "Missionary or doggy style?" he asked after staring contemplatively at the backseat for a long moment.

Jared frowned. They were both big guys. The impala might be a big car, but he doubted they would both fit into the backseat easily. "Doggy style," he finally decided. "Let's see if it works."

Jensen shrugged agreeably and got into position. There wasn't actually much room for Jared to drape himself across Jensen's back, but he was busy eating him out and worshipping his balls for now anyway.

When they were both on the brink of orgasm, Jared pushed Jensen down none-too-gently, crawled on top of him and pushed into the waiting hole with one hard snap of his hips.

"Oh shit," Jensen managed to breathe out, pushing up against the intruder. "C'mon. Harder."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," Jared promised darkly, repositioned himself for better leverage, and then began to pound into the other man with enough force to push Jensen across the backseat.

Jensen quickly reached out to steady himself against the closed car door. There wasn't much else he could do though except hang on for the ride of his life.

"Sexy badass motherfucker," Jared growled into his ear before nipping the earlobe. "Gonna make you come with nothin' but my dick." He licked his way down the slightly sweaty throat and then bit the juncture of neck and shoulder.

Jensen gave a strangled noise. "Gimme a reach-around, you bastard," he protested. He needed both of his hands to hold on to the car door, otherwise he'd be slamming head-first against it. 

Jared just chuckled darkly. "Guess you didn't rub me the right way, baby. You don't get three wishes."

Jensen wiggled as much as he could, desperately trying to get enough friction against the backseat to make himself come, but Jared suddenly reached down - bypassing the pulsing erection completely - and wrapped one big hand around both of Jensen's balls. 

"You make me come, you make it good for me, and I might let you come too."

Jensen groaned and pressed his face against the upholstery. Dirty talk and toppy vibes had their usual effect and his cock jumped eagerly. "Bastard," he muttered, trying his best to milk Jared with his ass.

In retaliation, Jared changed his angle just slightly and began to hit Jensen's prostate with every push.

"Oh god."

"Just call me Jared." With another dirty chuckle, Jared began to massage Jensen's balls. He lifted the other man's hips just enough so that Jensen's dick had nothing but thin air to rub against, which prompted some very colorful and inventive cursing, but with the steady pounding of Jensen's already over-stimulated prostate, it didn't take long until Jensen came. 

His orgasm caused Jensen to clamp down hard on Jared's cock, and Jared came a split-second after him.

They collapsed in a sweaty heap on the backseat, panting harshly.

After a couple of minutes, Jared finally muttered, "Well, that was damn hot." He chuckled and carefully pulled out of Jensen, taking his time to inspect the puffy, well used hole.

Jensen groaned and slowly stretched to get rid of the kinks. 

"Gettin' too old for this, gramps?" Jared asked with a chuckle.

Jensen just gave him a withering look. "Just gettin' started, whippersnapper." He carefully crawled out of Baby's backseat, went in search of his shorts and put them back on. "Round two at home, and I'm gonna make ya fight for it." He waggled his eyebrows, adjusted his aviators, grabbed Jared's vest with both fists and hauled him in for one last passionate kiss. 

Then he turned around, picked up his drink and slowly, provocatively sauntered out of the garage, leaving a thoroughly befuddled Jared, with his harem pants still around his ankles and his dick hanging out, behind.

THE END


End file.
